


I Didn't Even Struggle

by AgentSkyeMorse



Series: Like A Stain [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bruising, Hunter is topping today!, Light Bondage, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but not in a bad way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSkyeMorse/pseuds/AgentSkyeMorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Bed.” Lance growls lowly, his eyes falling shut for a moment when his cock touches the back of Bobbi’s throat.<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Even Struggle

Lance has had a bad day; a bad week, a bad couple of weeks.

He’s been out on assignment, getting in touch with some SAS buddies and merc contacts. It was meant to be an info op with absolutely no combat. And yet he came back with a broken arm and a gut full of resentment - one of his SAS buddies had turned and sold him out and he’d ended up facing down half a dozen HYDRA men before he got out of there. He was lucky to escape with just a broken arm.

He’s not in a good mood when he gets back to the Playground.

Even without the use of his left arm Bobbi and Skye know he’s going to be in charge tonight.

* * *

 

Lance has a dark look of betrayal in his eyes when Bobbi tugs her lab coat off, she resists the urge to pin him down and fuck him until they both relax. It’s been a long day for her, but a long couple of weeks for him.

She’ll let him lead tonight.

* * *

 

Skye is the last one to arrive - Caterpillar’s, mission reports, computer security updates. It was a long day.

Bobbi and Lance are already naked; Lance has his hands in Bobbi’s hair as she kneels in front of him with his cock buried in her mouth.

Skye knows how good Bobbi is with her mouth!

“Bed.” Lance growls lowly, his eyes falling shut for a moment when his cock touches the back of Bobbi’s throat.

Skye doesn’t need to be told twice, keeping her eyes on her lovers as she strips; her nipples hardening in the cool air, her cunt already moistening from the sounds of Bobbi blowing Lance. Once she’s naked Lance pushes Bobbi off his cock with a low groan, a wet squelching and a gasp from the blonde.

Lance likes to be in control. Complete control.

Bobbi has to force herself not to fight when Lance reaches for the silk ties - it’s in her nature to be in charge, being tied up isn’t being in charge. But, she lets him wrap them around her wrists, tugging them over her head so she’s on display for him. Her nipples are hard, her pussy is wet, Lance is tying Skye up next.

He takes a moment to just stare at them. He can feel his tension easing away the longer he’s here. His former SAS buddy could go fuck himself. He didn’t need him or his information or his contacts. All he needs right now is Bobbi and Skye.

“Lance.” His name is a breathy moan on Skye’s lips when he his light fingers find her nipples.

“I got you, Sweetheart.” He ducks his head and tugs a nipple between his teeth. She likes it when he uses teeth. Likes the contrast of pleasure and pain.

Bobbi whines next to them, her hands pull at the ties impatiently.

He sits between them, appraising their bodies; they really are the most gorgeous women he’s ever seen. Though, he might be biased, but he doesn’t care.

Lance spreads Bobbi’s legs, calloused fingers tracing her wet fold. So wet already.

He’s not in the mood to be gentle tonight.

Bobbi cries out, bucks her hips up to meet him when he pushes two fingers into her wet heat. His thumb touches her clit, his fingers reach for that one spot inside her, Bobbi moans and pulls her hands against the ties on her wrists.

It thrills him.

“Fuck!” Bobbi cries out when his fingers brush that one special spot.

He can feel her wetness growing, her walls tightening around his fingers. He stops despite her groans and swearing, bringing his fingers to his lips and tasting her. Fuck, she tastes bloody fantastic! His other hand finds Skye’s wet lips and her skin is covered in a light sheen of sweat when he touches her clit.

The ties don’t last long; all it takes is a tug of his hand and both of their hands are free. Bobbi reaches for his cock, but he brushes her off and orders Skye to eat her out instead.

“Make her scream.” Lance demands as Skye kneels between her legs. Bobbi’s not complaining. Not one single bit.

Lance is on his knees behind Skye, rubbing his cock with one hand and her pussy with the other. Bobbi’s fingers move to Skye’s hair, gripping tightly. The brunette only stutters for a moment when Lance pushes her knees apart and his dick finds a home inside her cunt.

Lance is hard and harsh, taking his frustrations out in sex. He keeps his eyes open, watching Skye eat Bobbi, watching Bobbi pants and gasp, watching the bed tremble as he fucks Skye. Skye takes her command to make Bobbi scream seriously. Her tongue is lapping at everywhere it can reach, she buries two fingers inside her, it’s not until she presses vibrations through her hand that Bobbi screams and it’s enough to send Lance over the edge.

He’s merciless as he fucks Skye through his orgasm, he can feel her whole body starting to buzz as she gets closer to her own. He pulls back and watches Skye and Bobbi. It’s bloody fucking hot! Like his own porn, but so much better.

After Bobbi comes with Skye’s name on her lips he pulls the brunette away and kisses her, tasting the blonde on her mouth. Fuck, he needs a short refractory period! Instead of getting to fuck her again he uses his hands between her legs.

Lance lays Skye down across Bobbi, the blonde’s hands moving up and between them, to her tits. Skye moans, her body sandwiched between her loves as Lance fingers her closer and closer to orgasm. Bobbi’s fingers on her breasts, tugging at her nipples, Lance’s fingers inside her, on her clit, touching all the right places.

* * *

 

Lance has his broken arm tossed carelessly over his head and the other around Bobbi’s shoulders in their post-sex bliss. “Feel better, Cowboy?” The blonde pecks a kiss to his shoulder and he can’t help but grin.

“A bloke can’t get better than this.” He’s not even bitter right now, he’s too satisfied to be bitter.

“I think you bruised me.” Skye appears in the doorway to the bathroom with a frown on her face. “How the fuck did you bruise me when you’ve got a broken arm?”

“The arm is broken, Sweetheart, not the hand.” Lance grins as Skye climbs into bed on his other side. “Looks good on you.” His finger prints were clearly visible on her hips where he’d been gripping her while he fucked her.

“It’s hot.” Bobbi agreed, laying an arm across Lance’s stomach to reach for her, their marks automatically falling together. “Besides, at least it’s not bite marks; I still have scars from you.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it.” Skye stuck her tongue out, half draping herself over Hunter.


End file.
